The invention herein relates to exercise devices and more particularly to an exercise device with an automatic locking feature that allows for explosive power training.
Exercise devices have a singular function, which is to stress the body in a controlled manner. This control provides an element of safety that is intended to prevent injury. In some cases this xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d takes away from the function of the exercises performed on the device. When properly designed, an exercise device allows additional features that are not possible or feasible do to safely of the user or the surroundings. Many restricted motion, such as linear motion, exercise devices fall under one or both categories.
Exercise devices that follow a track are typically linear in nature, but can be curvilinear or arcuate. They are generally supported on a frame and have a bar or carriage that is attached to linear bearings or wheels. These bearings or wheels run on a rod or in tracks, which are supported by the frame. Typically, movement is restricted to a single degree of freedom, as is the case with a linear motion device. These devices can be potentially limiting, in the case of mimicking a movement that is not typically linear in nature. A bicep curl for example would not be an easily adapted exercise to a linear device, but a back squat would, in that the bar moves in a substantially linear motion anyway.
Since the movement is restricted by the track and frame, if the user fatigues to a point that they are put in danger of being injured by the weight falling on them, some method of catching the weight can be employed. Unfortunately in most products this is limited to two or more catches in which the user must move some lever or rotate the bar and find the hook at the same time. Though better than nothing, doing a bench press and realizing you do not have the ability to stop the weight before it hits your chest, looking for a lever and a hook a fraction of a second before you are trapped, is far from optimal. In addition, if the weight slips from your grip, or the weight must be dropped due to an injury, the xe2x80x9cfinding a hookxe2x80x9d process is not an option since your hands may no longer be on the bar or handle.
Research has given evidence to support the adage xe2x80x9ctrain as you performxe2x80x9d. Many athletes rely on explosive power production (work done over time) to optimally perform their athletic events. Jumpers, throwers, sprinters or any other use of rapid acceleration of their body or another object, is a power athlete. Newton and colleagues, at Southern Cross University in Lismore, Australia (J. Appl. Biomech., 1996, 12: 31-41) found a greater velocity of movement, force production and muscle activation in subjects that were allowed to release the bar at the end of a bench press movement versus the same movement with the exception that the users held on to the bar at the end of the movement. The xe2x80x9cthrowingxe2x80x9d movement is consistent with what is seen in sport and also lends itself to consistent neuro-muscular adaptation, which is another positive training feature. Without a specific device, the risks to such a method of training are obvious. Throwing a weighted bar is dangerous to the user and anything in the vicinity when the bar comes back down. Also it is difficult, if not impossible, to gauge the performance of such throws or in this case to mark the height of the throw. Though a linear, or restricted, motion device was used in this study, it has been expressed to the applicant that such a device was specifically modified for use in this study. It included an electromagnetic brake that was actuated manually by the test administrator or by the sensing devices and controlled by a microprocessor.
Few if any real attempts have been made to enable such training or providing a device which allows a safer method of general physical training. Hibler, Jr. et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,734) discloses a leg press device that includes a seat pad position locking device which has a rail with slots cut therein and a pivoting handle with angular placed xe2x80x9cdogsxe2x80x9d secured thereto. This xe2x80x9cratchetingxe2x80x9d device is used specifically as a seat adjustment. It is not associated with the carriage where the weight is positioned and therefore has nothing to do with securing the weight.
Present Invention:
In one aspect, the invention features a frame with a load rack and a track. The track is typically a linear bearing rod or a channel, which may be substantially linear, curvilinear or arcuate. A bearing member, such as a linear bearing, bushing or a wheel, is used in communication with the track. The bearing member is attached to a handle, such as a longitudinal bar. The device also includes a one-way locking mechanism. This lock includes a counterbalanced eccentric pin, which is secured to the handle. The eccentric pin provides contact with the load rack while in an unattended state and detachment from the load rack when the handle is rotated. The counterbalanced of the eccentric pin is either due to the force of gravity acting on the pin, thereby applying a force to move a pin tip into contact with the load rack, by use of a spring or both.
The system may also include a load rack that is comprised of a notched rack, preferably a saw-tooth notched rack, or a pressure plate. The pressure plate includes a substantially flat plate with a relatively high coefficient of static friction between an outer surface and a contact surface of the eccentric pin. Additional features include the load rack being movably mounted to said frame and a rack spring that at least partially supports the load rack on the frame.
In another aspects, the invention includes a method of providing an exercise device, which includes moving the handle upward, by a user, in a forceful manner and releasing the handle from contact with the user and then allowing the locking device to secure the handle when the handle is free from contact with the user. This allows the user to perform explosive movements by throwing the weight. It also allows the user to drop the weight without risk of injury.
Definition of Terms:
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same intended meaning as would be commonly understood by anyone of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. To eliminate possible ambiguity, specific terms used herein have been defined, as they would be applied to the present invention.
The term xe2x80x9ccurvilinearxe2x80x9d relates to any thing having a shape of a curved line, or any portion of or combination of curved lines. For example the shape of an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d is curvilinear in that it includes a combination of curved lines and straight lines.
The term xe2x80x9carcuatexe2x80x9d relates to any thing having an arced shape, which includes a bend or curve in the form of a bow. This may be a single formed curve that is made up of a variety of small curves of various radii that are all joined together end to end.
The term xe2x80x9clinearxe2x80x9d relates to any thing that is straight, not being curvilinear or arcuate. xe2x80x9cSubstantially linearxe2x80x9d is considered to include structures that are linear within reasonable manufacturing processes.
The term xe2x80x9ccompression springxe2x80x9d includes any form of bumper or coiled spring. This includes natural and synthetic rubber bumper stops, coiled springs, Belleville spring washers, curved spring washers, wave spring washers and gas springs.
The term xe2x80x9ceccentric pinxe2x80x9d will be used as a generic term to include both the terms xe2x80x9ccamxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpawlxe2x80x9d. These terms are both used in this application to designate an eccentrically shaped device that articulates with a rack or plate to lock one to the other in one direction but allows free movement in the opposite direction. The term xe2x80x9ccamxe2x80x9d is typically used in relation to a friction lock and xe2x80x9cpawlxe2x80x9d is used in conjunction with a toothed rack.